


Beacons in the Darkness

by obimax99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Original Character(s), SWTOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obimax99/pseuds/obimax99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one moment, the sky is as bright as day. Free for the world to see; however, pretty soon the darkness takes over, for the world to close up. There seems like there’s only darkness in your world. But sometimes, there are stars that shine as beacons in the darkness.<br/>---<br/>A smuggler imprisoned. A Dark Jedi who made a mistake. A Mandalorian boy and his Sith brother. A Sith Lord with an attitude. A friend who would do anything. All of this for a girl, destined for greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacons in the Darkness

**I**

 

16 BRR (Before the Return of Revan)

 

The nine-year old human girl ran towards her father. The blue Twi’lek scooped up his daughter in a big hug, and held her tight. He could only see his precious daughter every three years, as per his deal with his... ex-lover. The Twi’lek supposed that the deal was fair, because he was an inmate on Belsavis. Why, you may ask? Well, it was just a bit of spice trade. It might have been a huge load of Carsunum, one of the most dangerous substances in the galaxy, but who cares? It’s the druggies’ faults anyways for getting addicted. The Twi’lek sighed, and his daughter took a step back, wondering what was wrong. The blue alien looked at her, saw how much his daughter was looking like her mother, and fell into a flashback.

 

_26 BRR_

_(TEN YEARS PRIOR)_

_Patrocklos whipped his body away from the guard, and tried to escape one last time. The big burly one with the curly mustache pulled him back into his arms. Mustache Man shoved Patrocklos into the cell, and activated the force field, trapping the blue Twi’lek in his cell. Patrocklos squirmed some more, but gave up and sighed, sitting down on the stout platform that was provided for him to use the restroom. How nice of them, he thought. The alien fell asleep after pondering on his fate._

_*^*^*^*^*^*_

_When he awoke, he looked up to see a human woman standing over him._

_“Wake up. I need information and you’re the only one who can get it.” The woman had a sharp tone in her voice, and she looked extremely tired. “I need info on Executor Krannus. Now.”_

_“Alright, alright. I might have sold some spice to one of his people sometime or another. I will help you if you help me.”_

_“And how exactly will I help you?”_   
_“Well, I need help breaking out of here.”_

_“Why would I do that? You’re a spice seller! You’ve been convicted and put in here for a reason!”_

_“Hey, hey. No need for such a pretty woman to shout.” The woman rolled her eyes. A good sign. “Alright. Let’s say I’ve seen the wrong of my ways, and I promise never to sell spice ever again. Would you help me then?”_

_“Fine. Only because you’re my one and only lead on Krannus so far. If I get another source, I’m cutting you loose, got it?”_

_“Absolutely, sweetheart.”_

_“I will shove a lightsaber into your throat.”_

_“Oh, so you’re a Jedi. Obviously not a very nice one.”_

_“Like I said, I will shove my lightsaber into your throat.”_

_“Understood,” Patrocklos muttered as he slunk back against his cell wall. “So... Are you gonna break me out of here or should I just wait here until you get the guts?”_

_“I’ll be back in exactly seven standard hours. If you’re not awake and ready to go by then, I’m leaving you.”_

_“Alright, don’t be late, sunshine.” That last comment made the woman glare at him, causing Patrocklos to flinch._

_“My name is Sandraas. I am a Jedi Knight on a quest to stop something so powerful that your puny mind cannot comprehend half of it. You should show me some respect,” she spat at him._

_“Oh, I get all tingly when you take control like that,” the blue Twi’lek shot out._

_“Maybe THIS will make you tingly,” Sandraas said, as she activated her lightsaber and touched the tip of it to Patrocklos’ scalp. He screamed in pain. “Nothing permanent, sweetheart,” she said with a sneer. “I’ll see you in seven hours. Goodbye.” Her cloak swished as she left, leaving Patrocklos alone in his empty cell._

 

*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Patrocklos looked up at his daughter’s mother. “Hello, Sandraas. It’s been a while.” He set his daughter down, and walked over to Sandraas.

“Yes, indeed it has. Three years exactly, as predetermined.” She kept a wary gaze, not letting him see that she was getting sick. “Patrocklia, we’ll stay only a few hours, and then we have to go on our way, okay honey?”

The 9 year old stared at her mom, and then her dad, and then back at her mom. “Can’t I stay overnight, Mother? I’d like to be with Father a little longer than usual.” Patrocklos looked at his daughter with a sad look. No 9 year old should call their mother and father, well, Mother and Father. They should still be using Mommy and Daddy, or at LEAST Mom and Dad. She’s growing up too fast. Everything in this family happens fast... he thought, as he slipped into yet another flashback.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_Patrocklos and Sandraas had been fighting side by side for over 2 standard weeks. Executor Krannus had been harder to find than previously thought, and over that time, the duo had warmed up to each other. One particular evening, as they huddled around a small fire to keep warm in the Belsavis night, Patrocklos ventured to put his arm around Sandraas. Surprisingly, she accepted it. The couple sat in silence for almost an hour in this position, the Twi’lek draping his arm over the human’s shoulders. Finally, Patrocklos broke the silence with an intensely smooth comment._

_“Nice night, huh?” He gave himself a mental high five for coming up with that one._

_“Indeed it is.” That was it. Nothing to work with. Just an ‘indeed’. He couldn’t work with that. So, he tried another tactic._

_“The Jedi Order is pretty crappy, huh?” Oh boy, he’s gonna get her all riled up with that one!_

_“Indeed it is.” Wow._

_“Uhhh... The Sith Order is pretty crappy, huh?”_

_“Indeed it is.”_

_“The Mandalorian Clans are pretty crappy?”_

_“Indeed they are.”_

_“Your face is pretty crappy!”_

_“I agree with the previous statement up until the word ‘crappy’.” She smiled. He smiled back. There they were, on the run from a power-hungry Sith Lord with plans of destroying the galaxy, sitting around a small fire in the middle of nowhere, and he leaned in and kissed a Jedi. And she kissed back. Soon they were together completely, careful not to make much noise in fear of attracting wild animals. Their bodies and mind became one, and when it was over, they both fell asleep with their bodies entwined._

  


_That morning, the first thing Patrocklos thought was Wow, that was fast! He looked at the woman under his arm, and smiled. Sandraas’ eyes began to open, and he quickly looked away. “Trying to catch an extra peek?” she teased, making him blush._

_“Of course not! Just making sure that you’re real,” he replied._

_“Well if I’m not real, then you had a VERY naughty dream last night.”_

_Patrocklos was just about to retort when he heard a blaster shot from behind him. He looked up and saw a bolt whizzing by his head and burning a small hole into a tree. He whipped his head around and saw the attackers, prison guards. He knew he only had one chance to secure the safety of Sandraas and her mission, no matter what it cost him. He started attacking her, beating his fist into her face. It caught her off guard._

_“What?? Patrocklos! What are you doing?!” He didn’t answer, but simply kept fighting. His knee connected with her sternum, and she doubled over in pain. Her eyes flashed dark, and she brandished her blue blade, keeping it by her side. “You disgusting PIG! Did you think you would just use me to get out of prison, have some fun, take my ship, and leave? You thought wrong!”_

_Patrocklos’ eyes became sad, and he leveled his blaster to her face. She raised her lightsaber to the same height. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he pulled out his second blaster and shot her in the stomach. “I am so sorry.”_

_Sandraas’ vision began to cloud and become dark. Time slowed down. “NO!” she screamed, as she drifted into the void. The prison guards that she failed to see came in and grabbed Patrocklos roughly. He was still mouthing “I’m sorry.” They brought in a medical team to help Sandraas, since she was already unconscious. The guards wrestled with the Twi’lek, and finally someone shot a sedative at him. When he finally awoke, he was back in his lonely dark cell, only hoping that he had helped her enough._

_Within a few weeks, word got around that someone in his prison area had captured a Jedi, but she had escaped and was now back on her mission to find a mysterious Sith Lord. He sighed with relief, knowing that even though she didn’t think so, he knew that his final act had helped her more than any information he could’ve given her._

 

*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Patrocklos remembered the events that had happened after that. 4 months after the incident, Sandraas had contacted him, telling him that she was pregnant. She was going to keep the baby, but would go on a short leave on Corellia. Even though she still hadn’t forgiven him for attacking her, she understood why he had to do it. She agreed to let him see their daughter every three years. He supposed he must be grateful, but it didn’t seem fair to him. It was as much his daughter as it was hers. I mean, if you put a credit into a vending machine, is the drink yours or the vending machine’s?

“Patrocklos. Patrocklos!” Sandraas’ voice brought him back from memory. “I’m going to let her stay for the rest of today and into the next. We will be leaving promptly at noon tomorrow. Understand?”

“Understood. Thanks.” The last part he muttered under his breath. “It’ll be great spending a whole DAY with my daughter after she’s spent 9 years of her life with her mother.”

“Do not take that tone with me. I still have my lightsaber.”

“Alright. You can go to a bar and chill for a while. I’ll talk with Patrocklia and see what I’ve been missing out on.”

“Very well. I will take my leave. Goodbye, Patrocklos. I will be back at midnight. Take care of my daughter.” She started to leave.

“Goodbye, Sandraas. I will take care of our daughter.” And with that, she left, and the Twi’lek looked at his daughter. This would be the last time he would see her. With that thought, he turned his attention to his one and only joy, Patrocklia.

“So, ‘Lia,” he asked his daughter, “Where would you like to go? There’s this killer ice cream joint that they let the convicts go to.”

“That sounds fine, father,” was the response that made Patrocklos cast his eyes downward in sadness. Not ‘Daddy’, or even ‘Dad’. ‘Father’. The pair walked on to Shulta’s Ice Cream, talking about the activities that they could do with their singular day together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'll post regular updates to the story, please leave reviews, no matter how harsh. I need the criticism. Thank you!


End file.
